Sheltered by Darkness
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A songfic with Nickleback's song 'Just for' this songfic is about Gatomon's life when she met Myotismon. How would you like to know how much she hates him?


**Sheltered by Darkness**

_I do not own Digimon or Nickleback_

Since Gatomon was a baby digimon, the moment she hatched from her digi-egg, she had this nagging feeling she had to see someone, destined to meet someone.  She waited, and waited for that special someone to come around and save her from her loneliness.  As Nipomo, she sat looking in the distance, waiting.  Whoever it was would come soon.  But she had no visitor.  When she came Salamon, her rookie stage, she decided not to wait any longer and went searching.  If the person she had to meet couldn't come to her, then she'll go find whoever it was on her own.  She searched all over creation for this person and when she thought that she'd see no one--she crossed paths with a being. He seemed to come out of nowhere.

_I want to take his eyes out_

  One minute, the sun was shining and it was very warm, then there was darkness, coldness.  Someone stepped out of a dark fog and found   He was tall, dark, and maybe a bit handsome to those who liked the dark side.  He had blond hair, a red mask and was dressed in blue, red and black.  His name was Myotismon.  

When she set eyes on him, she knew in her heart this wasn't the person she was destined to be with, or at least the person she had pictured since she was Nipomo.  The person she wanted to meet was kind, thoughtful, brave and full of light.  Myotismon, however, was evil, threatening, fearless and full of darkness--the exact opposite.  Salamon froze, whimpered and shuddered slightly.  The way he looked at her was just, eerie.  His eyes were menacing.  She did not like that look.

_Just for looking at you_

Myotismon's mouth curved into an evil grin.  He stared at the young digimon, coming up with a way to make her a part of his wicked deeds.  He didn't care what kind of digimon, virus, data or vaccine.  When she saw the golden ring around her neck, he knew that she could be very useful to her.

Salamon prepared herself for the worst.  'Looks like I'll never see that someone now,' she thought to herself, unable to take her eyes off of Myotismon's grin.    Myotismon's grin vanished and changed into a sympathetic frown.  He pretended to be saddened by the fact she was alone.

_Yes I do._

"All alone, my pet?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she answered meekly.

"Always been alone?"

"For as long as I remember."

Now Myotismon laughed with a closed mouth, "Well, no longer alone now, it seems.  I am Myotismon.  Who might you be?"

_And I want to take his hands off_

"I am Salamon," she replied.

"Now that we know each other," he said, stepping to her.  She cowered slightly.  

'What is he going to do with me?' she thought.

"--Perhaps we should learn to trust each other.  It's better than being alone, don't you think?  The Digiworld is a dangerous place for a rookie like yourself.  Let me take you to my castle."

"I--" Salamon began. She thought this over.  There was something about Myotismon that frightened her.  But he was right about one thing, it was dangerous out there and she was only a rookie.  Maybe he knew of a way to help her digivolve into a champion so she could take care of herself. Being in his presence was creepy, but it was better than being alone, tired and sick and hungry from searching. "Can you help me digivolve to champion? And then I can continue my journey?"

_Just for touching you_

"Of course," he replied.  He knelt down in front of her.  She flinched as he rubbed the top of her head with a long finger.  "Oh, don't be frightened," he told her, "I will not hurt you."  'Unless you deceive me.'  He added mentally.

Salamon sighed.  She had a deep feeling he was lying to her, but if she was just careful not to make him mad, maybe he won't harm her.  "Thank you, Myotismon."

Now Myotismon picked her up in his arms.  This felt so strange to Salamon.  A part other wanted to jump out and run away and another part told her to stay.  Myotismon was an ultimate digimon.  She was sure of it and she knew she was no match for him as a little rookie.  He stood up and carried her away to his home and fed her and provided her a place to rest.  

_Yes I do_

Salamon warmed up to the idea of staying at Myotismon's home.  He treated her with more respect than the rest of his slaves and let her sleep in nicer quarters.  Though she was used to it, she knew she still had to go and find whomever she was destined to be with.  A few days of training, Myotismon came to Salamon.  "Are you ready to be a champion, Salamon?"

"Yes, master," she replied, coming to him.

"You must've been waiting for this for some time now," he said.

She nodded.

"Follow me then."  

She followed him to a room that held a cage made out of glass.  He opened the cage and told her to walk in.

"What will happen?" she asked.  "What is that thing?"

"You'll digivolve, of course.  Go in now."

Salamon paused then walked inside.  He closed the gate and the inside of the cage filled with a foreign liquid.  Salamon whined, convinced that Myotismon had no intention to helping her digivolve at all, except to kill her.  He was going to let her drown in that small cage and laugh at her as she quits breathing.

"Master, what is this?" she inquired as the liquid came up to her throat, "I'll drown--glub-glub--"

Now Salamon felt something awfully strange.  She could breath the liquid.  It gave her an immense amount of energy.  She felt like she could attack anything in her path, jump higher, and run faster.  The liquid came down to the bottom and Salamon stepped out as Gatomon.

"It worked!" Gatomon purred.  "It worked!"  She frolicked to her master and rubbed against his legs.  "Oh, thank you, master, thank you!"

"You've earned it, Gatomon," Myotismon said, both impressed and sickened by the way she was expressing her gratitude.

Eager to continue her search, Gatomon raced to the stairs leading to the bottom floor.

"Gatomon, where are you going?" Myotismon demanded.  "Come back here!"

_And I want to rip his heart out_

Gatomon meowed, confused and taken back.  "What is it, master?" She turned back around.

"You cannot leave," he insisted.

"But why not?" she asked.  "You said I could go after you made me a champion!"

"I said that?" he questioned, as if he had forgotten.

"Yes, you said that when I met you as Salamon," She told him, "don't you remember?"

Myotismon folded his arms in thought.  "Aw, yes, I remember now," he said, tapping his chin, "I did say that didn't I?"

"I asked you if I could go and you said yes."

Myotismon nodded and chuckled, "I lied."

"What?" Gatomon gasped.  "You lied to me?"

"I cannot let you go, Gatomon," Myotismon said.  "You must stay here.  This is your home now."

"Home?" she hissed, "I don't belong here!"

"Yes you do!"

Gatomon growled and ran to attack her master.  "You lied to me!  I won't forgive you for that!  LIGHTNING CLAW!"

Her attack made his mask fall off, leaving a scratch his face.  He tightened his fist and decided to punish her. "You fool!  CRISMON LIGHTNING!"

'Oh no!' Gatomon thought, 'What have I done?' The lightning made her fall down the stairs and she weakly looked up at him with an angry, traitorous look in her eyes.  

"Let that be a warning, Gatomon," He advised, standing at the top of the stairs.  "If you betray me, I will punish you once again, Gatomon, and I won't be so soft.  And don't ever look at me with those eyes again!"

Gatomon blinked and turned her eyes away.  She had to be careful not to make him mad again and not look at him that way either.  She swallowed, "I'm sorry, master. Forgive me."

_Just for hurting you_

"You are forgiven, Gatomon," Myotismon said.  "Do not do that again.  Remember, you'll be lost without me.  If I had not found you out there you would be dead by now."

"Yes."  She whispered.  She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true.  He had taken her under his wing and she ought to be more grateful for that.

Myostimon cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry I did that but I had to teach you a lesson.  Have you learned it?"

"Yes, master.  I learned not to question your orders.  I will try very hard not to anger you again."

"If you continue to serve me faithfully," he promised, "I will reward you."

"With what, master?"

"Your next digvolution," he said.  "Ultimate, like me.  You can become stronger and you can rule the Digiworld with me."  He stepped down the stairs. He put on a fake solemn face, making her believe he was actually sorry for punishing her the way he did, though he'd do it again in a heartbeat if she ever made him angry.  "How would you like that, Gatomon?"

"Sounds wonderful, master."  She replied with a groan.

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"I'll survive," she forced out, "I'm stronger now, thanks to you."

"Good," he said, picking her up and stroking her back.  Gatomon made herself purr, as if she liked it.  Truly, she didn't. She was never certain what he was thinking.  "Now let's get you to your quarters.  You need rest.  
_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do. Yes I do. Yes I do._

Time passed and Gatomon continued to serve Myotismon without question.  She tried to forget the punishments he gave her for crossing him.  She could just run away, but she was eager to find out what her next digivolution was.  The idea of spreading evil across the Digiworld wasn't something she'd love to do before she met him, but he had somehow polluted her mind.  He fed her many lies and made her think she was evil, just like him.  Time to time, when she was alone in the castle, he would come to her and stroke her as if he was a young child petting a young kitten, make her think he really cared about her.  He would tell her all his plans and she would give her suggestions and "What a great idea, master" comments.  She was curious about her ultimate form and would ask Myotismon when she could digivolve to the next stage.  

But he always answered, "In time, my servant"

Truth was, Myotismon was also curious about her next stage.  Not long after Salamon became a champion, he studied the next stage.  He got possession of the crest of light and knew it was a way to make her digivolve into ultimate.  However, he knew that the crest of light would make her digivolve into an ultimate good digimon and she would betray him, possibly even destroy him.  He could not take that chance.  He thought he could make the crest of light into a crest of darkness, but as hard as he tried, he could not change it.  

"Foul crest," he muttered.  "There must be away to change it!"

He used the crest as a key for one of his devices, something like a computer and an image of Gatemen's ultimate form, Angewomon appeared.  

"This cannot be," he cursed.  "She cannot digivolve in such a digimon.  She is not pure, but evil like me."  He tapped his fingers.  "I saw to that…" He growled under his breath.  He was able to convince Gatomon was evil but he couldn't alter the effect of a simple crest.  Angewomon was not how he imagined Gatomon's next stage to be.  He thought that Lady Myotismon would be quite acceptable.  True, he thought that Angewomon looked rather beautiful, for an angel and she could keep the hair.  But he wanted someone dark and evil and reeking with dark beauty.  Long golden hair and mask, pale skin, red and black cape, a tight and revealing suit…it would be perfect.  He could see it now, the two alone together.  Him stroking her face, drinking blood from her neck and she doing the same to him.  Ruling the real world and the digital world together, side by side. But no…the crest would make her Angewomon and that threatened him.  He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"No, Gatomon," he said, turning around.  "Nothing.  I have a quest for you."

"Yes, Master Myotismon?" she asked, kneeling before him.

"Go and find new servants for me.  We are going to do some traveling."

"Traveling?"

"Yes, to the real world.  There is an eight child and we must destroy it before the other digidestined find it."

"Yes, master.  I will return soon."

_And I want to make him regret_

_Life since the day he met you._

_And I want him to take back_

_All that he took from you_

_Yes I do_

There was no way Gatomon could've prepared erself for meeting the first new servant for Myotismon.  She didn't know she would stumble upon her first real friend, Wizardmon.  She was in some old down and those that she saw were mostly rookies and digimon that would not make good servants for Myotismon's.  She saw something lying in the middle of the road and digimon walked passed the poor thing without bothering to help.

Gatomon forgot the reason why she was out in the first place.  All she could think of right now was coming to Wizardmon's aid. She took a bowl of water and knelt down in front of him.

"Drink this," she said and he pulled down his scarf to sip.  "You look like you passed out."

Wizardmon gasped and passed out again.  There was no telling how long he was lying there, how long he was traveling.

At dusk, when the sun went down, Gatomon made a fire and waited for Wizardmon to wake up.  Wizardmon woke up and saw Gatomon sitting in front of him, her arms around her legs.

"Ahh, you're awake," she meowed.

"I hope it wasn't any trouble," he said.

"It was nothing," she insisted, "I just couldn't leave you lying there."

"I appreciate what you've done," Wizardmon said, rising to his feet, "but I must get going."

"Don't be silly," Gatomon said, "you can't leave now.  You're too weak."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to give you."

"But I don't want anything."

It didn't take long for the two digimon to become allies and trust each other with every fiber of the their beings.  Wizardmon only went with Gatomon to Myotismon's castle because he didn't want her to be there alone and he was going to stay with her as long as she needed him.  He was doing it all for Gatomon. Gatomon didn't want to take him with her.  She didn't want to do to him what Myotismon did to her, but Wizardmon stayed around anyway.  He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  Wizardmon knew the truth behind Myotismon's intentions and that was why he stayed by her side.  He wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.  He has already taken too much from her already. If only Wizardmon was taller than Myostimon and an ultimate digimon, he'd make Myotismon pay for the way he's treated his friend.  

_And I want t rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do._

Unfortunately, their friendship was cut short due to Myotismon's evil doing.  Gatomon had just found the true person she was destined to be with, the eight digidestined.  And now that Gatomon's found her, she was going to make sure that Myotismon would not harm Kari. It was only a matter of time until she found out the truth. 

Gatomon kept herself in front of Kari, prepared for whatever Myotismon threw at her.  However, she could not match up to his powers and she knew, the moment he released his deadly attack on her and Kari, it was over.  It was the end.

What happened was something she wasn't prepared for.  Wizardmon put himself in front of Gatomon and Kari to protect him.  Gatomon felt her heart sink and the tears fill up her eyes.   She knew that it was the end for him.  Wizardmon was a strong digimon but he wasn't an ultimate.  She'd never see him again.  He was going to die and she had nobody to blame but herself.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," she said through her tears.

"Don't be sorry," he said weakly, "before I met you, my life had no meaning.  I'm glad you and I were friends."

Then before her eyes, her one and only friend was gone.  

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_Yes I do.  Yes I do.  Yes I do. Yes I do._

Gatomon bit her lip and glared at Myotismon.  She wanted to claw his eyes out for the way he looked at her when she met him.  She wanted to tear him apart and make him regret for even thinking making her his servant and convinced her to be evil.  He took Wizardmon away from her and Gatomon wanted nothing more than to avenge his death and make Myotismon pay for everything he did.  It was enough.  She wanted to make Myotismon feel the pain she was feeling, she could, she should, she would and even if it were the last thing she would ever do, she _will_ put an end his life.  Yes she will.

**End**


End file.
